


Hymn For A Weekend

by vivisextion



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Coffin sex, Fix-It, Hair-pulling, M/M, Occasional Feels, Recreational Drug Use, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion
Summary: As per canon, Cassidy catches on to Eccarius' game, but offers his blood instead. Except of course, Cassidy does a shit-ton of drugs. Which gets Eccarius  W-A-S-T-E-D.(Boning does not occur under the influence. It does occur in a coffin, though.)





	Hymn For A Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there more fics of these gay vampire boyfriends?? It's a crying shame, honestly.
> 
> Title song is by Coldplay. I have to say, the lyrics for this song fit them really well.

"You're not taking him anywhere, you murderin' piece of a shit-"

The last thing Cassidy remembers is being rushed at, and then black.

He wakes up in his coff - a coffin, he snaps at himself internally. It wasn't his just because some poncy vampire had bought it with him in mind, even if it was a hundred percent Persian silk.

Whatever. He could chalk it up to the concussion Eccarius had given him, because it was the most convenient excuse at hand. Right now, the back of his head ached, as Eccarius tried to explain his sociopathic need for followers to drain dry.

"We'll do it together. My fondest wish. Ever since the first time we met, I knew I wanted to do this with you."

It was sweet. In a fucked up way, of course. But sweet.

"They're not drugs, you arsehole. They're people!"

"Cassidy, you have to try it! The rush! I mean, you would love it."

"You want vampire blood so bad, huh?"

Spurred on by bad decision-making, righteous anger, and his head injury, Cassidy stepped into the other vampire's personal space with a mean scowl. It was intimidating enough to back Eccarius into a wall. By the look on Eccarius' face, he looked to be torn between two very strong emotions - namely scared, and horny.

"You want a rush, do you? I'll show you a bloody rush." Cassidy tugged the collar of his jacket aside. "Go on then, drink this, you lunatic."

Eccarius was staring at the veins pumping away under Cassidy's skin, with no small amount of longing in his eyes. They were fairly visible, since Cassidy was pretty dehydrated - in all the kerfuffle, he hadn't had any water that day. Or booze, for that matter.

"Oh, Cassidy..." Eccarius was practically salivating, breathless with anticipation. He slid one hand around Cassidy's neck, still entranced by the expanse of pale skin offered to him. "I've always wanted to... Are you sure?"

Cassidy rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it before I change my mind."

Eccarius grinned, and Cassidy caught sight of the vampire's long, gleaming canines before he seized Cassidy, dragged him closer, and crashed his lips and teeth to the other man's neck.

"Fuckin' ow!" Cassidy smacked Eccarius on the arm as he felt teeth pierce his skin with a little too much enthusiam, deeper than he'd like. "Take it easy, will you?"

Eccarius drank like his life depended on it, sucking and moaning in an uncomfortably pornographic way. Cassidy cursed even more and shifted, trying to prevent the world's worst-timed boner.

So of course, Mrs Rosen picked this exact moment to come into the basement to do her laundry. Cassidy's eyes widened in horror as she set her basket full of Kevin's dirty sheets down.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt you, dears."

"Mrs Rosen I swear to god it's not what it looks like-"

Eccarius didn't even stop, clutching Cassidy to him with roaming hands, greedily drinking from him. Worse still, the moaning was getting louder and higher-pitched as each agonising second passed.

But the old lady just smiled. "Don't mind me, sweetie. You carry on." She turned to go, then paused to say, "You two make such a cute couple!"

And then she ascended up the stairs, out of the basement, leaving Cassidy red-faced with embarrassment, with Eccarius firmly attached to him like a fancy Victorian leech. Irritated, he slapped and shoved at Eccarius until the man released him.

"Come on, that's enough!"

Eccarius was still trying to lick at the last remaining drops of blood, panting. "Oh, Cassidy." Eccarius' voice was husky, dark with lust. "You taste so good," he drawled, still nuzzling and mouthing at Cassidy's neck as his arms circled the man's thin waist. His hands were wandering, until -

"Whoa! Bad touch!"

Cassidy grabbed them and moved them away from his arse, above his waist. Eccarius giggled like a schoolboy, and Cassidy could not help but huff in amusement.

Then Eccarius drew back, blinking at Cassidy with starry-eyed surprise, as though seeing him in a completely new light. "You were right," he breathed, in a reverent whisper. "These people... the way they taste... it's nothing in comparison. They're nothing compared to you."

"Alright, alright," Cassidy snapped. "I'm not the bleedin' messiah, you know." He turned to leave.

"Wait, don't go!"

Cassidy had managed a few steps before Eccarius lunged and seized his wrist, stumbling after Cassidy. Cassidy raised an eyebrow. Clumsy fingers pawed his face. Then it hit him.

"Jesus, you're pissed," Cassidy scoffed. "See? I knew you were a lightweight."

It was almost too funny. He should have expected it, really. Cassidy's blood was a potent cocktail of many illicit substances at any given time, and it was no surprise that Eccarius had instantly become shitfaced off one hit.

Eccarius withdrew, scandalised. "How dare you! I most certainly am not."

"Mate, you're drunk AND high. You look like bleedin' Jack Sparrow." Cassidy gestured to the way he was currently swaying on the spot.

"You have no proof, good sir!" Eccarius insisted.

"Fine," said Cassidy, hands on his hips. "Walk a straight line, then."

"I will," Eccarius retorted, haughty. He strode towards his coffin, and made it three steps before he tripped on his own feet. Cassidy sighed and caught him.

"Amateur."

He dragged Eccarius unceremoniously the rest of the way, and stuffed Eccarius into his coffin before he could fall over again. Out of the goodness of his heart, Cassidy took off his jacket, waistcoat and shoes, even made sure to roll him onto his side.

"Right. You just sleep it off, and I'll -"

"Cassidy, please. Stay with me."

Cassidy winced at the genuine heartbreak in the man's voice, and knew he did not just mean in this moment.

"I can't." Cassidy grimaced. "Not with this... vampire cult murder scam you're running. It's not... it's not ethical," he finished weakly. It was a sad day when he, of all people, had to lecture someone about morality.

"What if I stopped?" Eccarius whispered.

Cassidy crossed his arms, doubtful. "Can you?"

Eccarius looked him straight in the eye, deadly serious, and said, "For you, Cassidy. For you, I will."

It was very tempting. Hope tended to do that. Cassidy shook his head. "I'm not convinced."

"It's true!" Eccarius piped up, sitting up for emphasis. "Believe me, Cassidy, I have never spoken a truer word," he pleaded, his long hair wild, looking half-crazed and desperate. "I can't... I can't do this any more. I thought I was achieving something great, so I did it again and again. But the end of the day..." Eccarius exhaled shakily, his voice wavering. "All this power, it's meaningless. I was still alone. I was still miserable," Eccarius admitted, looking wretched, close to tears. And oh, those were sentiments Cassidy was very familiar with, although he'd turned to different vices.

"But then you came into my life. And for the first time, I had an equal. A friend. Maybe even something more." Cold fingers drifted across Cassidy's cheek as Eccarius raised his arm to touch his face. "This is what I've been looking for all along."

Not unmoved, Cassidy sighed, a heavy and leaden thing. "Look... I've done things I'm not proud of, either. But at least most of it was in self-defense. These people are good people, they don't deserve what you've been doing to them." Eccarius was nodding along in earnest. "I mean, could you not at least find some scumbags who had it coming to them?"

"Oh, there's a thought..." Eccarius was flashing him his trademark winning smile. "But if I'm honest, Cassidy, you've ruined me for other vampires." Eccarius trailed a hand up Cassidy's chest, and his fingers wrapped around the back of the other vampire's neck again. "I'm in love with the way you taste, darling."

Cassidy snorted. "That's not love. That's E."

"Well, apart from the various mind-altering chemicals, there's something to be said about the hundred-year vintage. It's quite the heady mixture. Could I possibly..." Eccarius trailed off hopefully.

"Nope," was Cassidy's immediate reply, remaining steadfast despite Eccarius' famous puppy dog face. "You're already plastered. I'm cutting you off."

Eccarius tugged Cassidy closer, linking his arms around his shoulders. Dragging his lips over the shell of the other man's ear, he murmured, deep and seductive, "Next time, I want you to taste me."

Cassidy suddenly felt his cheeks burn for a very different reason, but he gently dislodged the drunken Eccarius. "Aaaand we're going to have this discussion when you're not hammered," he declared.

"Why?" Eccarius pouted, still trying to cling to his friend.

"Because unlike you, mate, I understand consent." Cassidy tucked Eccarius back into his coffin. "Try and get some rest, alright? Those elephant tranquilisers are going to knock you on your arse for a bit."

"Won't you sit with me while I recover? Just to make sure I don't misbehave any further, of course." Eccarius blinked up at Cassidy with wide eyes, the very picture of innocence.

Cassidy's gaze was narrowed, but he climbed into the coffin with Eccarius anyway.

"No hanky panky, alright? Hands to yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mon cher."

Eccarius rested his head onto Cassidy's chest, curled up against the other vampire like a large house cat, and just as needy. Cassidy breathed a long sigh of exhaustion. It had been a long day, with more domestic violence than he'd expected.

"Cassidy?" came Eccarius' small, quiet whisper.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Inebriated as I may be... I meant every word of it."

He wanted to believe. He wanted to believe Eccarius so badly.

Cassidy pulled him closer, tucking Eccarius under his chin, and said nothing.

 

* * *

 

Eccarius woke up with the most atrocious hangover he'd ever had in his long, long life.

Not since that birthday party, thrown by the Duc d'Orléans for his Chevalier de Lorraine, had he a hangover even close to this. Oh, such refined debauchery. They didn't make parties like that anymore, Eccarius lamented to himself.

Groaning, he found that the slightest movement would invite waves of nausea to crash upon him. He did seem to be safely ensconced in his coffin, but there was something missing.

"Cassidy?" he croaked.

Eventually, Eccarius heard familiar footsteps. His pathetic noises must have summoned help. And ironically, like an angel sent from the heavens, there was his beloved Cassidy, hoving into view. A sight for sore eyes indeed.

"You're up, are you?"

Cassidy squatted beside his coffin, holding out a wine glass that didn't contain wine.

"Hangover cure," Cassidy explained. "Go on, you'll feel better."

Eccarius did his best to sit up, took the glass in his weak hand, and drained it in several gulps. It was unpleasant, but so was the hangover. Cassidy sat cross-legged next to Eccarius, chin propped up in his hand, watching him suffer in amusement.

Eccarius smacked his lips together. The infernal pounding in his head did seem to be easing. Certainly, he felt much improved. It was quite miraculous.

"I say," Eccarius stared at the remaining dregs of the tonic. "That's remarkable stuff. May I enquire as to the ingredients?"

"Warm squirrel blood, cayenne powder, an egg, some brandy. And cinnamon, for taste." Cassidy grinned.

Eccarius raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you sure that's not a recipe for vampire eggnog?"

"Well it bloody worked, didn't it?"

Eccarius couldn't argue. Instead, he lay back down, staring up at the ceiling as the pain ebbed away. It was a small price to pay, considering.

"Still worth it," he chuckled to himself.

"You think so?" Cassidy peered at him, skeptical.

Eccarius took Cassidy's hand in his, lifting it to his lips to press a gentle kiss there. "My dear, you tasted divine. I could feel you, running through my veins. It was the closest thing I've ever had to a religious experience."

Cassidy snorted. "Again, that'd be the opioids."

"I am... keen to repeat the experience," Eccarius continued, gazing up at his friend fondly. "If you are willing. Perhaps in smaller doses, however."

"Oh, no you don't," Cassidy smirked. "It's your turn. Since you so kindly offered."

It took Eccarius several moments to recall what his companion was referring to.

"Ah, yes. I did, didn't I." He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "You see, the thing is... I've never been... I've never been fed on by another vampire," Eccarius admitted. "Apart from my Turning, of course."

"What're you talking about?" Cassidy asked, puzzled. "Aren't you like, three times my age, at least?"

"I am," Eccarius said, defensive, drawing himself up to full height, as much as he could while sitting in his coffin. "I've just... never met another vampire I'd wanted to do it with, that's all."

Cassidy sniggered. "I think that technically makes you a cougar, mate. So you're telling me," he said, smirking worse than ever, "that you want me, to take your vampire virginity?"

"Well," Eccarius flushed, not meeting Cassidy's leer, "When you put it like that... that is to say... I suppose so, yes."

Cassidy sat by the edge of the coffin, looming over Eccarius and grinning away like a skull, who was beginning to sense that just possibly, he did not know what he was getting himself into.

"Don’t you worry now," Cassidy reassured him, though his smile betrayed his intentions, which were much less innocent. "Cassidy's gonna take good care of you."

Cassidy slid into the coffin beside him, a tattooed arm firm around his waist. Their faces were so close, and his eyes were drawn to Cassidy’s lips. He glanced up to find Cassidy regarding him with undisguised hunger in his eyes. Suddenly, he could sympathise with the heroine of every romance novel, heaving bosom and all.

"Be gentle with me," Eccarius whispered with a coy smile.

"No promises," Cassidy muttered before leaning in to close the distance between them, drawing his lover into a deep kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Cassidy murmured into his ear, "Where d’you want me to do it, hm? You gonna bare your neck for me?" Eccarius felt Cassidy seize his wrists and pin them above his head, and he let out an involuntary gasp. "Or maybe I should sink my teeth into your pretty wrists?"

It was enough to make Eccarius breathless with want. Without thinking, he tilted his head to the side, better to show off the pale column of his neck. Cassidy had trusted him with his lifeblood; now he would do the same.

"Drink from me, Cassidy." Eccarius had never requested this of anyone before. He had the sensation of teetering on the edge of a precipice, ready to fall.

Just to bare Eccarius' neck even more so as he prepared to sink his teeth into it, Cassidy buried his fingers in Eccarius' long, lustrous mane and tugged -

\- and Eccarius let out a high-pitched moan, and then promptly clapped a hand to his mouth.

Cassidy paused, drawing back to look at Eccarius. "What was that, then?"

"Nothing!" Eccarius insisted.

Cassidy was never one to shy away from playing dirty. He shifted his weight until his thigh rested between Eccarius' legs. He tightened his grip on Eccarius' hair a little more. He pulled -

\- and this time, Eccarius whimpered, even as his eyes went wide with horror.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." Cassidy's grin rivalled the Cheshire cat's. "You fucking like that, don't you?"

Eccarius bit his lip, and said nothing.

"You do!" Cassidy cackled. "Oh, I am going to have fun with you, mister."

Cassidy dragged Eccarius' head further back by his hair, tilting his chin up until his neck was completely bared. He hissed, an unmistakeably predator noise, and then struck, sinking his teeth into the other vampire.

"Cassidy!" Eccarius cried. His spine arched of its own accord, as he writhed against the other man, but he was caged in, so trapped. The wiry Irishman was a lot stronger than he looked.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt. He'd never expected that having another vampire drink from him would incite such desire in him. Much too soon, he felt Cassidy pull away from his neck, but then he felt a tongue, gently lapping at the tender skin around the bite, and he felt all his muscles go weak with pleasure.

Cassidy nudged his thigh closer, and found Eccarius hard and wanting. "You're such a mess, Eccarius," Cassidy said, still mouthing at the vampire's neck.

"I never knew this would be such an... erotic affair," he panted.

"We're only just getting started, love." Cassidy flashed him an cheeky grin before letting go of Eccarius' wrists in favour of undressing Eccarius, his nimble fingers undoing the many buttons hastily. Cassidy did not stop until Eccarius was laid completely naked before him, making Eccarius feel so exposed and vulnerable, yet it only served to fuel his lust, even more so as Cassidy pushed his thighs apart.

"What are you going to do to me?" Eccarius breathed, feverish with lust, chest heaving with anticipation.

"I said I'd take care of you, and I'm a man of my word," Cassidy answered, trailing his hands lower and lower as he shifted down, until they cradled Eccarius' hipbones. He teased Eccarius with long licks up the underside of his cock, until Eccarius's hips bucked against Cassidy's grip.

It was such a treat to watch the older vampire, usually so composed and erudite, fall apart like this, begging his name and offering himself to be devoured. Cassidy licked his lips and leaned down, about to take Eccarius' cock into his mouth when an evil thought occurred to him. He pinned Eccarius' thigh down, and lunged.

"Cassidy!" Eccarius screamed, as he felt two sharp canines pierce his sensitive inner thigh. "Oh, you dirty, wicked man!" He gasped and cried out, all his nerves alight with pain and pleasure. He was falling now, and it felt so good. He clawed at the sheets, his fingernails threatening to rip the expensive silk lining his coffin.

Cassidy looked up, his mouth painted with red, baring his teeth in a feral grin as he crawled back up to kiss Eccarius. Cassidy's lips were bloodstained, and Eccarius could taste himself. It made him want Cassidy even more.

"Incubus," Eccarius accused, against Cassidy's lips. "You must be a devil, sent here to torment me in the most exquisite ways."

Cassidy chuckled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Eccarius leaned up to nip at Cassidy's ear, then whispered into it, "Please, tempt me no longer. I must have you inside me, Cassidy."

"Your wish is my command, my lord." Cassidy winked, then got up to reach over to the nearby altar, where one of their acolytes had left a vial of oil, for anointing and consecrating purposes. Cassidy hoped it wouldn't set his dick on fire.

He made a show of undoing his trousers, just for Eccarius. He poured some oil onto his hand - so far so good, no sponteanous combustion - and stroked his cock, as Eccarius watched hungrily.

Eccarius pulled him closer, between his spread thighs. He let out a shaky gasp when he felt Cassidy press the head of his cock into him slowly, and cried out when Cassidy slid deep inside him, head thrown back.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Cassidy heaved a great sigh, overwhelmed with sensation, giving Eccarius time to grow accustomed, though he was slick enough with oil that it did not hurt Eccarius past the initial sting.

Cassidy trailed his fingers through the inky mass of Eccarius' hair, fanned out against the rich burgundy silk, admiring his lover. His pale cheeks were tinged pink, his red lips parted, full and inviting. The very picture of sin.

Eccarius gazed up at him, cupping Cassidy's cheek in one hand. "Make love to me until I remember only your name, and chant it like an unholy prayer," Eccarius pleaded.

Cassidy snorted. "That's some very pretty dirty talk you got going there." He wrapped Eccarius' legs around him and started to fuck him, until Eccarius was lost in a haze of drunken pleasure and moaning so loud Cassidy briefly worried that Mrs Rosen might come down to investigate the wounded animal which had found its way into her basement. Oh well. In for a penny, he thought.

Cassidy grabbed Eccarius' wrists, and oh, his delicate, spidery blue veins were so beautiful under pale, translucent skin. He could not help himself, and Eccarius screamed again as Cassidy bit down on his wrist in one savage motion, all the while fucking him steadily.

"Cassidy, please!" Eccarius begged. "I'm so close, my love, please, just touch me."

Cassidy wrapped long fingers around Eccarius' cock and started to stroke him in time with his unforgiving pace, pounding hard into him. Eccarius came with Cassidy's teeth still in his wrist, sobbing Cassidy's name over and over. Cassidy licked Eccarius' skin clean, pressing a kiss to the wound as he fucked Eccarius through his orgasm.

Watching Eccarius coming undone on his cock was too much to resist. With the taste of Eccarius' blood on his tongue, Cassidy held Eccarius tight to him and came deep inside him, his orgasm hitting him harder than he'd ever thought possible.

He collapsed on Eccarius, who was too fucked out to complain. "Fucking Hell, Eccarius," Cassidy panted.

"Yes, quite," was Eccarius' dazed response. Then he cursed, looking around wildly. Cassidy squinted at him.

"What's the matter, love?"

"If you get come on my Persian silk, I will never let you hear the end of it," Eccarius told him in a stern tone, trying to find something to clean them with. Cassidy leaned over, grabbed Eccarius' discarded, frilly shirt, and wiped the come off both of them. Eccarius looked scandalised.

"I'll get it cleaned for you, keep your hair on." He motioned for Eccarius to lie down again. Eccarius huffily obliged, snuggling against Cassidy's side.

"Knew you were a cuddler," Cassidy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, love."


End file.
